This invention relates to insect attractants for house flies (Musca domestica L. (Diptera:Muscidae)) and Stored Products Moths. More particularly this invention relates to compositions of matter containing methyl-isoeugenol, n-Dodecanol and 1-(2-Butenoyl)-2,6,6-Trimethyl-1,3-Cyclohexadiene or combinations of methyl-isoeugenol, n-Dodecanol and 1-(2-Butenoyl)-2,6,6-Trimethyl-1,3-Cyclohexadiene as attractants for Musca domestica L. (Diptera:Muscidae) and Stored Products Moths.
Fast intercontinental travel and trade are stepping up changes of importing nonindigenous insect pests into the United States. Attractants, or lures, can be of considerable aid in facilitating the early detection of such insect pests, and they are of vital importance in measuring the progress of a program aimed at eradicating a species that has become established.
In Agriculture Handbook No. 239 published by the Argicultural Research Service of the United States of America Department of Agriculture issued in June 1963 entitled, "Materials Tested As Insect Attractants", compiled by M. Beroza and N. Green, Eugenol having the structure: ##STR4## is indicated to have a very high attractancy index ("3" on a scale of 1 to 3 for the Oriental Fruit Fly and "1" on a scale of 1 to 3 for the Mediterranean Fruit Fly. n-Dodecanol is indicated in the Agriculture Handbook No. 239 to attract the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Melon Fly, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly and the Mexican Fruit Fly only slightly ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3). Decanol-1 having the structure: ##STR5## is indicated to attract the Oriental Fruit Fly at a level of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3; the Melon Fly at a level of "2" on a scale of 1 to 3; the Mediterranean Fruit Fly at a level of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3; and the Mexican Fruit Fly at a level of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3.
However, nothing in the prior art discloses the use of methyl-isoeugenol, n-Dodecanol or 1-(2-Butenoyl)-2,6,6-Trimethyl-1,3-Cyclohexadiene taken alone or in combination in attracting certain species of insects including Musca domestica L. (Diptera:Muscidae) or Stored Products Moths.